Escape from the hell of earth
by hajime nanako hatake
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang anak mantan bullying yang diam-diam masih trauma terhadap bullying diganggu lagi… bagaimana kisahnya? Baca di cerita berikut ini! My third story.. mind to RnR?


Escape From The Hell Of Earth

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Stories by : Hajime Nanako Hatake

Used character : Naruto's character

Song used : Flow sign

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Hinata Hyuuga, seorang anak mantan bullying yang diam-diam masih trauma terhadap bullying diganggu lagi… bagaimana kisahnya? Baca di cerita berikut ini! My third story.. mind to RnR?

Published : , Facebook

Date : 10 May 2011

Warning : OOC, Typo dan diceritakan melalui beberapa sudut pandang

**Don't like? Don't read and review!**

**Ga bermaksud BASHING CHARA**

Happy Reading

Hajime Nanako Hatake

Prolog

.Hinata-Kelas X-3.

Waktu yang berbeda, hari yang berbeda, keramaian yang berbeda, tapi… Ketakutan yang sama, adegan yang sama, kejadian yang sama, tangisan yang sama, dan sorot mata yang sama. Perasaan kita,yang sudah dipermainkan.. Tahu apa? Takut! Yang kita rasakan, TAKUT! Merasakan permainan yang menyakitkan.. Dikucilkan, dianggap kotor, dijauhi… Sakit..sekali!

'brrrr'

lututku bergetar

tak kuasa melihat apa yang ada di depan mata

mereka melakukannya lagi..

mereka tertawa..

ah

airmata?

aku meneteskan airmata?

"uuh"

sakit!

sakit sekali!

"mmf.. hhh.. hhh.."

'_set'_

ah..

mereka melihatku..

apa?

apa yang mereka mau?

a-aku tak mau dilukai lagi!

'tap… tap… tap…'

tidak!

mereka jalan ke sini

jangan!

jangan dekati aku!

"Hey!"

Sapa satu dari mereka sambil memegang tanganku

"Ah?"

Aku melepaskan genggamannya secepat mungkin

aku tak mau merasakannya lagi!

cukup sudah!

aku muak dengan mereka!

"Heh? Jangan mentang-mentang kami sudah ngga ngincar kamu, kamu berlagak! Sok banget sih? Kalau ga gara-gara kamu, kita ga mungkin kan sampe di skors 1 minggu? Kamu kan yang nge-lapor Iruka-Sensei waktu itu? Mati aja kamu!"

"ngh"

Aku menutup telinga ku

ah…

aku dibentak lagi…

mati?

hentikan!

apa maksudnya dengan mati?

apa,,,

mereka mau aku mati di depan mereka?

"Hey, anak incaran! Jawab dong? Kamu bisu ya? Oh iya ya, kamu kan bisu!"

"Mati sana! Ga ada gunanya kamu hidup!Ga ada yang menginginkan kamu!"

'_psst..itu kan hinata hyuuga!'_

'_ah! Anak yang itu kan?'_

'_eh? Hinata yang itu? Ke sekolah? Nekat banget!'_

'_pssst.. hinata hyuuga anak incaran itu kan?'_

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari anak-anak kelas lain

"uuh… hiks…hiks…"

ah..

nangis lagi?

aku memang cengeng!

Sedikit saja nangis

"hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Airmataku benar-benar tidak tertahankan lagi..

a-aku harus lari!

harus!

_I realize that screaming pain.._

_Hearing laud in my brain.._

_But I'm going straight ahead with this scar.._

'Brak!'

'drap..drap..drap..'

aku lari..

lari terus..

apa aku,,

harus lari terus?

aku benci menjadi manusia lemah!

manusia yang hanya bisa lari, dan lari..

ah!

itu kelasku!

aku..

aku harus masuk!

'Brak!'

aku mendobrak pintu masuk

'hhh…hhh…hhh…'

aku berjalan melewati teman-temanku..

ah..

mereka menjauh lagi..

sudahlah..

aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mempunyai teman..

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me? So am I_

'_eh? Hinata? Si anak incaran?'_

'_hi-hinata?'_

'_eh? Dia nangis? Kan udah digantiin ama si Haku?'_

'_udah ah! Aku jijik ama dia!'_

'_iya,iya… dia udah diincar! Kalo ada hubungan ama dia, bisa-bisa kita yang gantiin dia diincar!'_

'_eh? Masa sih?'_

'_haaaah? Dulu aku punya hubungan loh ama dia!'_

'_iiih!'_

begitu?

itu alasan kenapa aku dijauhi?

uhh..

mereka jahat!

aku sudah tidak diincar lagi kan?

Haku sudah menggantikanku!

aku,,

aku sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi!

aku tak berdosa!

aku dijebak!

dijebak…

dijebak oleh?

ah…

iya ya..

aku baru menyadari..

kalau seharusnya aku tidak lari..

aku seharusnya melawan..

uuh..

aku mau nangis..

nangis..

nangis!

"huuu… hiks.. hiks.."

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. ke..jam…"

"hhh.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

ah..

aku..

mau..  
>minum…<p>

tapi,

jauh sekali..

aku… tetap harus minum!

'tap… tap…tap…'

hah..

sampai juga..

minum..

'gluk.. gluk..'

ahhh..

tenggorokanku dingin sekali…

inikah rasanya berada di surga?

selama ini aku selalu berada di neraka ya?

neraka itu…

penuh ketakutan?

a..ku…

aku tak mau berada di neraka lebih lama lagi!

"Aaaaaah?"

'?'

suara itu..

aku menoleh, ada dia!

dia…

dia!

**To be continued**

**MIND TO**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Huweeee~**

**Author tau, cerita ini aneh kan?**

**Pendek lagii..**

**Tapi,**

**Author lagi selera-seleranya ama bullying~**

**Tau kan apa itu bullying?**

**Ah?**

**Ga tau?**

**Kasian banget dah kalian ini..**

**Okeh, karena author lagi baik -jialaah- author kasih tau dah apa itu bullying**

**Eheem~**

**Bullying itu,,**

**Em.. gimana jelasinnya yah?**

**Bullying itu.. semacam penyiksaan?**

**Eh, bukan, bukan penyiksaan tapi,,**

**Ahah!**

**Author tau!**

**Bullying itu ya bullying!**

**Ah..**

**Udahlah..**

**Kalian ga perlu tau kok..**

**Yang kalian perlu tau itu,,**

**Review nih cerita ga berbobot..**

**Wokeh?**

**Hehehe~**

**Salam,**

**Author aneh bin gaje**

**Escape From The Hell Of Earth**

**Chapter 1 Doned!**

**Coming Next - Chapter 2 **

**Menerima FLAME tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya.. =A="**

**Sekali lagi, cerita ini ga bermaksud BASHING CHARA**

**Gomen nne bagi yg sakit hati**

**Thx buat yang mendukung cerita ini yaa**

**Ketemu lagi di chap 2!**

**Dukung terus ya!**

**Thx for reading!**

**Hajime Nanako Hatake**


End file.
